


Pat Loves Christmas

by WizStreetColfer



Series: The 'I Miss You' Verse [1]
Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Button House (Ghosts TV 2019), Christmas, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizStreetColfer/pseuds/WizStreetColfer
Summary: Pat has always loved Christmas, and now after tonight someone else will too.Set after S2 but written before watching the Christmas special. Sorry I'm so bad at summaries.Let me know what you think :)Can be read as a oneshot for those uninterested in reading the I Miss You Verse but is a prequel set months before the I Miss You Verse.
Relationships: The Captain & Pat (Ghosts TV 2019), The Captain/Pat (Ghosts TV 2019)
Series: The 'I Miss You' Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075880
Comments: 12
Kudos: 58





	Pat Loves Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the errors I wrote this at 3am without double checking, I will get round to editing it at some point.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!

It was true that Pat loves Christmas. 

Some of his happiest memories as a child was sitting by an open fire as he opened his presents on Christmas morning. His parents practically snorkelled in their coffee as he and his siblings ripped the wrapping paper to shreds. He knew he was lucky to have such a close knit family, and every Christmas he was grateful to spend the time surrounded by merry and cheer.

Though Christmas was different when you were a ghost. A predicament for every ghost every year. It's a time to celebrate for the living, yet when you're a ghost it's observation only and you wonder if it's going to be eternal. There are whispers of others who have moved on, and you wonder what's keeping you here and if you really want to move on at all. 

Pat had seen the comings and goings of many Christmases now as a ghost, and while things were different he still loved Christmas as much as his five year old self giggling on the fireside rug. Now he has another family, one that makes him want to shriek and shrug, they drive him round the bend and always seem to be up to no good. However Pat knows again how lucky he is, to be stuck where he is. It's different, but it's his. 

He smiles softly watching out of the window below, as the current owners (Mike and Alison) throw snow. They're laughing and it's sweet, it's a feeling he well knows. The emotion of shared laughter, with the one your heart holds close. 

Pat finds himself looking down at the scene, eyes darting from the happy couple to his fellow ghosts. Mary, Kitty, Robin, Thomas, and Julian are trying to get involved in the snowball game. Darting whenever a misfire comes flying their way. Humphrey's head is on the fountain, laying sideways and being forced to watch the front of the house. Lady B and The Captain are standing off to the side, and Pat can see her face scrunched up in a scowl as she mutters something in what the camp leader imagines is her usual judgemental tone. She's shaking her head as she looks upon the scene, and Pat imagines perhaps it has something to do with Alison currently doing snow angels because ladies aren't allowed to be happy or comfortable in their skin it seems. 

Pat allows himself to focus more on the Captain, but only for a moment. Too long without reason played tricks on his brain. He half likes the overwhelming ache to hold his comrade close, but the other half of him is mortified in comparison. It was a scary thing, the idea of romance. Yes in general, but more importantly romance as a ghost. The afterlife was a lot longer than life itself, and for now it seemed he was to remain at Button House. It could be days (though he doubted it), weeks, (he doubted that too), decades, centuries, many a millennia before he would - as Mary would say - get ‘sucked off’ into wherever ghosts go. So if Pat would even dream of telling The Captain how he felt, then he had to take into consideration that they would be spending all of eternity near each other no matter what the result. 

He cast his eye once more over at the snowy scene, the credits of Top Gun continuing to play on the television behind him as he watched his…. friends? Yes: friends, down below. Julian had now grabbed Humphrey’s head and was putting him atop the snowman Alison and Mike had attempted earlier that morning. Pat couldn’t help but smile at the sight of them all, especially the man he held so much emotion for.

The Captains hands are clasped together. Watching the scene ensue from a different point of view. His pursed lips part momentarily as he moves to follow Fanny towards the commotion now surrounding the snowman. Pat can't help but imagine the Captain's voice. Authoritative and followed by a clearing of his throat. Something along the lines of, "yes...quite right." 

It’s when the music fades Pat decides he should probably make a move. He had asked Alison to set up Top Gun hours ago, and he assumes once Mike’s stopped hurling snowballs at her she’ll make her way up the stairs to turn it off - apparently the ghosts hobbies are a fortune or something along those lines, the Pat had been listening but he had also been sat next to the Captain and that was enough to make anyone weak in the knees. Well, if anybody felt the way Pat did. 

He hadn’t even noticed he had started daydreaming again until he heard the familiar voice enter the room behind him.

“Patrick,” The Captain says from the doorway. His footsteps as he enters the room and continues towards the other man, “there was speculation you may have gotten lost.”

The shorter man span on his heel. Coming face to face with his affections and burying the emotion deep inside the metaphorical place everyone seems to keep their feelings buried. 

“You should know me better than that Cap, never get lost me.” 

There’s a hint of a smirk on the soldier's lips. Amusement glittering in his eyes as his lips favour an easy smile. “Well I suppose that’s to be expected from a scout leader, yes… and I suppose you would know your way around here by now.” He’s teasing, and Pat can’t help but think it’s incredibly sweet. It was nice when the two of them were like this. They had always been close friends, and while Pat secretly harboured a crush for the gentleman now stood in front of him it didn’t stop them from being as thick as thieves when it came to maintaining some kind of equilibrium amongst the ghosts within the Button Household. 

The Captain’s hands are behind his back, and he rocks on his feet as he looks out of the window. He glances over to Pat who let’s out his usual bashful chuckle. “I could draw you a map if you need proof, sir.” 

The Captain lets out a breath, looking down at his shoe and clearing his throat almost out of habit - again. Pat analyses the man's face, worried that he’s maybe over stepped. His eyes frantically checking his friend over as though he would find the answer somewhere embedded in the Captain’s skin. 

“No thank you, Patrick.” The Captain says, lifting his head to look out of the window, “I-” 

The Captain is cut off by Alison, followed by Kitty, walking into the room. 

"You could’ve come downstairs Pat, you know you don’t have to wait for me to come back to leave.” Alison says. 

“We’ve made Humphrey a snowman,” Kitty added, moving to sit on the sofa as Alison ejected Top Gun from the DVD player so she could set up the movie her and Kitty had chosen to watch the week before. Their friendship was also something blossoming under the Button roof, and while everyone was growing closer together it was lovely to see Kitty and Alison’s friendship so freely. Kitty appreciated Alison and Alison appreciated Kitty, and Pat wondered if his and the Captains friendship was even in competition with theirs. Did the Captain care as much about Patrick as Pat cared about him? Though Pat didn’t expect the other man to reflect feeling romantically, he hoped they too were at least ‘best friends.’ 

“Yes I saw,” Pat gestured to the window, “let’s hope he doesn’t melt aye.” 

The Captain almost laughed at that. His mouth stretched as if he were caught in a silent moment of laughter before shaking his head. Pat couldn’t help but internally beam with pride at having caused that smile. 

“One of you will fetch him though won’t you?” Alison said, standing up from her crouched position. 

“Of course, I’ll do it now.” Pat said. 

"I’ll get right to it, Alison.” 

The two of them had spoken at the same time. Alison laughed and rolled her eyes, “I’ll let you two fight that out.” She rolled her eyes, though unlike Julian and Thomas this morning with reading out the ingredients for something she had been baking, she knew the Captain and Pat shouldn’t have too much trouble. 

The Captain made for the rooms exit with Pat in tow and into the corridor. 

“What were you going to say back there?” Pat asked, “before..?”

They walked alongside each other, a familiar site to Alison and the other ghosts who resided there. 

“Oh um… just that it’s pretty… the night sky, the snow…” 

Pat nodded, he too had the same admiration when he had looked out at the view. The clean fresh snow on the untouched lawn and the petals of snowflakes resting upon the trees in the forest made it seem as though the moonlight were dancing upon nature itself. 

“I always did like snow.” Pat said. 

“I did as a boy… things changed as I got older though.” 

“But now?”

“Snow doesn’t do much to a Ghost.” 

“Unless you’re Humphrey.” Pat teased. 

The Captain, though amused on the inside, acted as though he had nothing to say to that, “yes quite.” 

They retrieved him quickly, leaving him on the sofa at his own request before walking back outside. The Captain was doing his usual night time patrol, which sometimes the scout leader joined him on anyway. On the fields Robin and Mary were sitting gazing up at the stars, and Pat wondered what their perceptions of the universe were compared to everyone else. Though recently he has spent most of his time trying to convince the caveman that the Earth is in fact: not flat. 

The Captain always seemed relaxed on their walks. Sometimes they spoke, sometimes they just enjoyed each other's company in silence. Tonight however it felt different, the season was upon them and everything was extra pretty. The lights that decorated the manor flicked and cast reflections of every colour on their faces. Christmas music could be heard from an upstairs window and Pat wondered if it was Julian at one of the radio’s or Mike keeping himself busy. 

“It certainly is something isn’t it?” Patrick said as they approached the border of the forest, the snow was a blanket over the usual muddy ground. Icicles hung on some of the branches, glistening brightly as it bathed in the twilight. Pat stood amongst the trees, smiling like a child on Christmas day as he appreciated the nature around him. 

“It certainly is,” the Captain said. Though the scout leader didn’t notice how the eyes of the other man were on him as he had responded. Appreciating the way the camper blended in with the beauty of the woodland and smiling to himself as Pat looked away and therefore did not notice. 

“It’s going to be different this year with Michael and Alison,” The Captain added, focusing again on his route, “more lively for sure.” 

“I look forward to it, don’t you Cap?” Pat said, appearing alongside his friend as though an animated cartoon. 

“I suppose I do, yes.” 

“I love Christmas.” Pat said practically beaming, “I know I say it every year, but… it’s just such a good time of year. It’s all about being together isn’t it… and I suppose, even though it’s different for us ghosts… I like to think of you all as… well, as my friends. We’re all… well we’re something, and that something is so special to me.”

The Captain halted in his step, looking ahead as though there were a mirage or something as equally optically-allusioney. “You’re,” he seemed to choke on his words and closed his eyes tight. Pat saying something so… well… to the Captain it was almost heart wrenching. The only time he had felt like he was part of something was in the war, but now… Pat was right. It may be a bit odd and a little unconventional, but it was their odd and unconventional something and he wouldn’t have them (though they were irritating at the best of times) any other way. 

“I love you,” the Captain said. He seemed to say it without thinking. His thoughts racing without a second to contemplate consequence. 

“You what?” Pat was stunned. A weary giggle escaped his lips but ran back down his throat as quick as it came. He looked at the Captain who blinked as though trying to wake from a dream and then turned on the spot to face him. 

“I…” The Captain started. It was almost unnatural. The Captain never spoke about his feelings, and love… that was a pretty in-depth emotion. 

Pat wondered if he was dreaming himself, or mishearing his friend completely. Maybe he meant it platonically. Maybe he should listen to the soldier before he over analyses everything begins to freak out.

“All of you,” the Captain said, he was scared. Pat had said many statements over the years that resonated with him, but now he felt a sense of belonging and while he wanted to stay safe, and continue to be a part of the loosely acclaimed family group, he also sensed that now was the right time. He wanted to speak out, he needed to. As he spoke the weight of the world seemed to lift from his shoulders and trickle down his chest, as though his own fears melted away. 

“I care deeply,” he poked his tongue through his lips and he was glad of Pat’s patience and understanding as he listened. His face unwavering, no judgement shown as he let the Captain battle his tongue. 

“You’re right,” he continued, he tried to look at Pat but every so often he would glance to the side nervously. “I love those lot in there,” he pointed to the house for emphasis, “like a family.” 

Pat watched the Captain's hand nervously and then turned to look back at his face. He could sense whatever the Captain would say next would change everything. “But I love… love…” he cleared his throat again and tried to focus on each word carefully. “Patrick, I-” he hated this, that he couldn’t properly tell the man he had been in love with for at least a decade now how he felt. Alison and Mike’s arrival had changed so much, because even though they were ghosts, with Alison around it was almost like they were allowed to ‘live again’. Almost. 

“I love you,” He said, his voice a little strained but the words fell from his lips clearly. He looked to the ground shyly and looked up to look at the face of a man who for the past few years had been in his thoughts about near enough everything. 

Pat stepped closer, holding out his hands, to which the Captain took gratefully. Focusing on the touch would enable him to ignore the embarrassment of being let down by the only person he had been able to open up to. 

He felt the thumbs draw little circles, and the Captain allowed himself to revel in the small touch. It was gentle, caring, everything the soldier expected the other man would be when treating such fragile emotions. The Captain had seen so many sides of Pat, as a leader, as a friend… his talent to switch states was one of the attributes that the Captain found most intriguing. 

“I love you too,” Pat said, moving one of his hands up to gently cup the Captain’s face. His thumb now tracing over the cheek of a face he had wished to touch a while ago. 

The Captain’s lips parted but nothing came out. His hands are a little shaky but moving to rest on Pat’s chest. “I don’t-” he said nervously, “I don’t know what to do.” It was rare that he was unsure, and when he was it was out of character for him to admit it, but the feelings he had for Pat were much bigger than any of that. 

Pat smiled reassuringly, stepping closer and watching his friend closely for any sign of it making him uncomfortable. “What would you like to do?” 

“Hold me.” 

The scout leader didn’t need to be told twice, he moved his arms to snake around his friend. One over the shoulder and the other around his waist. The Captain copied, allowing himself to sink into the touch of the other. They held each other closely, worries of every description fading away as they found a sense of rejuvenation. This was new, this was wanted. 

The brief moment passes and the Captain moves to whisper softly in Pat’s ear. It’s short, unexpected, two words of truth.

“That’s- that’s your name?” Pat says, looking into the eyes of a now ‘named man’ he loves. 

The Captain can only nod, but at least he’s not clearing his throat again. 

“You didn’t have to…” Pat trails off, adjusting his glasses and then letting his arm practically flail over the Captains once more. 

“Patrick… if I’m going to kiss you then I should at least tell you my name.” 

“Wha-mmf” Their lips meet for the first time that night. It’s not the final time either, but it’s a start, and now the Captain loves Christmas too. 


End file.
